


COOLK1D 4L D3NT3

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Swallowing, Vore, forced vore, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Trolls are, it must be said, a strange species. For instance, they may just end up taking rather permanent measures to gain the attention of their wannabe pitch paramour, even dragging other quadmates into the equation...Or; Terezi Pyrope swallows and eats Dave Strider, all to rile up Karkat Vantas.





	COOLK1D 4L D3NT3

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for Coolkid!

How does one prepare for a feat as ambitious as swallowing a friend whole?

In Terezi's case, the preparations are largely cerebral, focusing far more on the specifics of how to deceive Dave into vulnerability rather than on the mechanical details of how to achieve her overall goal. To her credit, it's a tactic that seems to be working very well for her so far- she's already sweet-talked Dave into letting her tie him up, the boy laid out on his back with intricate ropework pinning his arms to his back and a few more loops keeping his ankles pressed together. It's not her best ropework, she herself can already smell a few knots that are far more shoddy than they have any right to be, but hey- it's not as though they're going to be used for anything more than keeping him in place once she's done toying with him and gets to work.  
Dave doesn't suspect a thing, not yet- by the blush on his features, he's still engaging with this as legitimate foreplay, shifting a little from left to right and scrunching his face up in a vain attempt at fixing his askew shades, huffing a little in mock annoyance as Terezi plucks them off his face and settles them on her own instead. He looks cute, that much she won't deny, but she's far more interested in seeing how he tastes...

To that end, Terezi flashes him a wide, pointed grin, letting her hands trail down from his chest, slender fingers toying with the buckle to his belt. The second she actually undoes the buckle and starts tugging down his pants, Dave lets out a soft little gasp, visibly eager to get going but not quite able to verbalise it himself.

"Damn, guess we're getting right to the dirty stuff, huh? Shit's about to get x-rated in here, banned in twenty seven states for obscene material." He rambles, his voice audibly pitching up as his boxers are tugged down to join his jeans at his knees, allowing his stiffening shaft to bob free into the open air. Without speaking just yet, enjoying the way that Dave nervously fills the silence with his rambling, Terezi lets her fingers ghost over his member, watching his back arch and his breath catch in his throat but not acting on it just yet. She may be here primarily to get a good meal, but that doesn't mean she can't indulge in a little bit of teasing beforehand!

"H-haa... guess we're aiming to hit the tease and denial subsection of porn here, huh? Shit, never have I ever felt so connected to the pornhub search history of some overweight dude in his mid thirties who's probably named Jeff or Billy or something." He pauses, cutting himself off mid stream of thought. Whatever thoughts he was formulating in the brief interim, Terezi decides to give him something else to focus on- specifically, she shifts herself down to drag her tongue up the length of his shaft, pulling a surprised yelp out of the bound boy, his hips twitching and thighs tensing from the sudden stimulation.

  
"Oh, g-god, Terezi..." He huffs as her lips wrap around his head entirely, leaning his head back a little and finally falling more silent out of a desire to not risk stopping Terezi's new efforts. It's a tactic that's rewarded pretty well, as the girl takes more and more of his shaft into her mouth- grinning a little lopsidedly around his member when he lets out some particularly cute little moans and gasps.  
They're cute noises, but they're nothing compared to the gorgeous whimper that she drags out of him when she just leans back, letting his shaft pop out of her mouth and bob in the open air, giving it a playful flick just to make him groan.

"Not bad, coolkid!" She finally speaks, her words accompanied by an appreciative little pat to the head of his cock. "Tastes pretty nice! Like the most mediocre vanilla cream I've ever tasted."

The teasing backhanded compliment just drags a snort of amusement out of Dave, flopping his head back after lifting it up to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Your downtalk game is weak, come on. You gotta be calling me a spineless worm, or a gross pervert. Play the role, I ain't even hearing a single 'naughty boy' from you this whole time, shit's completely shameful. My dick's shaking its head in embarrassment at this display."

As he rambles, Terezi's hand wraps around his shaft to keep stroking, wiggling it from side to side in time with his final statement and just barely managing to contain a snicker of her own. It's fun, toying with him like this, but eventually she should move on to the main event. After all, she's not quite done with the preparation yet, and she's hoping to finish that off with a bit of wide-eyed shock and struggling!

"In fact..." She continues, cheerfully ignoring the entirety of Dave's spiel to continue her own train of thought. "I think I want to get a good taste of the rest of you too!"

Her hands had been ghosting down from his member to his jeans as she spoke, gripping tight to the lowered waistband once she's done and starting to exert pressure- being a member of a physically powerful species has its benefits, Dave's pants ripping apart with just the barest second of resistance once she starts putting some real effort behind her motions. It definitely throws him for a loop, especially as she pulls the remaining tatters from his now-bare lower half. By the time that Terezi moves up to start tearing his comparatively more flimsy shirt away, Dave's starting to look a little bit nervous, even as his stiff prick throbs a little to betray how exciting the sudden note of minor danger is to him- though who knows how long that will last...  
"Uh." He vocalises, only getting as far as licking his lips in preparation of speaking before one of Terezi's bony fingers presses hard to his lips, accompanied by an audibly amused little "Shhh..." from her.

Whatever it is he was going to say, the feeling of Terezi's lips ghosting down from his collarbone to his chest, dragging her tongue over a nipple before sliding down over his taut stomach, all very thoroughly cuts it off at the start, shifting his complaints into wordless, breathy little moans... he gets adorably excited as she gets back down to his crotch, bucking his hips a little in preparation of receiving more of Terezi's fabled oral; only to let out a confused little murmur as she moves past his aching shaft without doing any more than giving the head a teasing smooch.  
Instead, her eager mouth travels down to his thighs, giving the tense skin a teasing little nip to make him jump, moving further and further down- much to the confusion of her bound partner.  
It isn't until she gets to his feet and seems to shift her position that he starts to get a sense of what's going on here- after all, living around trolls for long enough ensures that even the most inattentive of humans would pick up a few of their physical details, and Dave really isn't a fan of how Terezi's starting to work her jaw up and down to open up her mouth ever wider...

"Uh, hey, earth to Pyrope, what the hell is this?" He asks, flinching in surprise as she reaches up to grip his ankles with both hands. As she starts to guide his feet into her mouth, Dave starts to lose his tenuous shreds of hope that this is some elaborate joke, and starts to struggle a little more earnestly against his bonds. 

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Back up, get- fuck! Get off!" His words get progressively more panicked as she drags him closer with that vice grip on his legs, the feeling of her throat taking his feet down to the ankle renewing his efforts to pull away from her.  
Alas, it isn't to be, however; all he succeeds in doing is drawing a muffled laugh out of Terezi, as the girl reaches up to grab his hips, starting the process of pulling him more forcefully into her mouth... 

"No, no, fuck- fuck, Terezi!" He babbles, watching in wide-eyed shock as his hips slide into her impossibly stretched maw. Once his pelvis is partially lodged in her mouth, she seems to pause in her advance towards swallowing him- only to prove that he's not getting any mercy a second later as her hands move to brace a little, one resting on the mattress beneath them and the other reaching up to his back, allowing her the proper leverage to tilt her head back and have him slide a good six inches deeper into her. As soon as she has him in a mostly stable position, slowly sliding down her gaping gullet, Terezi reaches one of her hands up to slightly clumsily reach his shaft- not yet completely softened despite the sudden rush of fear, and kept hard by her idle stroking. The time it takes for him to slide down far enough to have his shaft finally slip into her mouth is time that Terezi spends making sure he's nice and riled up, even getting so far as to almost make him cum before she's forced to let go of his member and let him slip further into her mouth.  
However, Dave needn't be worried about getting blueballed on top of his other worries- much to the surprise of both parties involved, Dave had been so thoroughly and competently edged that the sheer pressure of Terezi's hot, wet throat constricting all around him pushes him over the edge, dragging a choked and very conflicted moan out of him as he weakly spurts directly into Terezi's throat. It's something that makes them both freeze for a second, Dave in mortified shock and Terezi in bemused interest, but that little reprieve doesn't last long; and almost as though he'd somehow managed to lubricate the motion, Dave slides much further down Terezi's gullet, slipping from just having his pelvis past her lips all the way to his bound arms starting to push into her mouth, prompting a renewed bout of struggling from him.  
  


"FFffuck, Terezi, please! C'mon, let's be reasonable, just- stop!" 

Just as before, his pleas fall on deaf ears, as Terezi reaches up to push down on his head, starting to swallow hard around him to pull him all the way into her throat and down into her stomach.  
Desperately writhing, Dave has just enough time to watch the light of the room above him slowly disappear before he's deposited into Terezi's stomach, ready for the gruelling process of digestion. Quite exhausted from expending that much energy, Terezi herself simply staggers downstairs to the couch, flopping herself down and admiring the considerable swell of her stomach where it's visible from her shirt riding up. The first part of her plan is well and truly done with, save for a little bit of muffled yelling and some squirming in her gut, and now it's time to get herself ready for the second part... 

\-----

It'd take roughly three quarters of an hour before an unsuspecting Karkat would return to his home, grumbling slightly under his breath as he rounds the corner into his living room- and pausing as he comes face to face with Terezi, lounging on his couch and idly picking her teeth with the arm of Dave's sunglasses,  
In itself, it's not an entirely uncommon sight- Terezi does enjoy coming around randomly to try and get on his nerves, after all- but the unusual quiet of the house combined with the considerable gut that his would-be pitch partner is sporting right now put him at unease, prompting him to stride towards his grinning guest with more than a little trepidation etched onto his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here so late, Terezi?" He asks, caution lacing his tone more so than his usual vitriol. "Where's Dave, anyway?"

"C'mere." Is all Terezi offers in return, but it seems to be all she needs to; Karkat does indeed approach, watching her carefully as she swings her legs over and onto the ground, standing up with a grunt and reaching down to stabilise her wobbling gut. She gives it a quick heft, cackling a little at the dawning realisation on Karkat's face. "What can I say? I got peckish!"

"Wh- you have to be fucking kidding me!" Karkat pales a little as the realisation more fully settles in, looking down at the swell of Terezi's stomach- fallen silent now, at least comparatively, only letting out the odd gurgle to convey a digestive system hard at work. He doesn't look like he's going to be saying much more without provocation, caught just staring at his unexpected guest with a mixture of horror and excitement on his face, so Terezi takes the initiative beyond that; she cackles again, pressing herself up against him, one hand trailing down to cup at the tent in the very front of his jeans.

"Aw, what's wrong, Karkat? Are you jealous?" She teases, trailing that hand up his sides and over to his face, before taking a firm grip of his hair and forcing him down onto his knees; something that isn't all that difficult to achieve, considering how stunned he is at this entire affair.  
Once he's down on his knees, Terezi's grip on his hair only tightens, pressure exerted on the back of his head in order to get his face pressed up against her stomach. She grins down at him, revelling in how conflicted and unsure the poor boy looks, deciding to zero in for the metaphorical kill and cement her dominance in this scene.

"Give it a kiss, Karkat! I need the help, I'm going to be digesting him for a long time..."

Sadly for Terezi, that much is a little beyond Karkat- after a few seconds having his cheek smushed against Terezi's stomach, he huffs, pulling away and rising to his feet with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I can't fucking- mmh?" His eyes narrow a little as Terezi presses a finger to his lips, her ever-present grin seeming even more mocking as she once again cups his groin, this time managing to make his knees buckle just a little as she gives a firm squeeze.

"Shhh, don't embarrass yourself. We both know you're hot under the collar thinking about me swallowing your dumb human matesprit! I'll be back, Karkat, once I'm done with this." She smacks her gut for emphasis, then trailing her finger over Karkat's chin as she turns, putting a little sway in her hips for him to watch as she walks away.  
She's confident that this'll set the stage beautifully for a burgeoning pitch relationship; a problem element removed, and a significant blow dealt, all in one fell swoop. She's already giddy thinking about whatever Karkat might attempt in retaliation...

Well, whenever he gets around to it. Right now, they both have a little localised swelling to deal with first...


End file.
